


There's a Squid in that Lake!

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, keith and lance being idiots, the squid... hes just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: a tumblr prompt"you know, i was joking when i suggested you jump into the lake and see if there really is a giant squid, and i’m still not sure why you needed to take your clothes off to do this"





	There's a Squid in that Lake!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hikarimitsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarimitsuko/gifts).



> For my good friend hikarimitsuko on tumblr
> 
> find me on tumblr @it-has-the-gay-fanfiction
> 
> comments and kudos are my lifeblood!!

Despite being in different houses, Lance and Keith still managed to find time to spend together. Sure, to the rest of the school, they may still seem like they were bitter rivals to the end, but their rivalry had taken on a somewhat fond tone in their third year. Now in year four, the two were unlikely friends, with Lance being a Slytherin and Keith being a Gryffindor and all. Sure, they weren’t  _really_ rivals anymore, but they still took competitions way too far, at least ninety percent of the time they did anyway. This would be one of those times…

* * *

It had started off a few hours ago, this dumb fight between the two. Lance was convinced that there really was a giant squid in the lake and Keith… well, not so much. The argument started at breakfast and it was now way past evening curfew. So why was Keith sneaking out? Lance asked him to, something about proving his point. Keith ducked behind a corner as one of the professors patrolling the halls walked by. He sighed and hurried outside to where Lance asked him to meet, luckily not seeing any more patrols. Keith looked up at the sky as he stepped outside. The full moon was high in the sky, casting a silver glow over the grounds, light enough that Keith would be able to find Lance no problem, but still dark enough that they wouldn’t need to worry about getting caught. He looked around before spotting Lance standing under one of the trees on the lawn. Keith made his way over to the lanky Slytherin. “What’s this all about, Lance?” Keith asked in a hushed tone once he had stopped beside the other.

Lance smirked, “I’m going to prove that there is a giant squid in the lake.” He grabbed onto Keith’s hand and started dragging him in the direction of the lake. Keith sighed and allowed himself to be dragged behind the overexcited Slytherin.

“Why don’t we make this interesting?” Keith grinned as they stopped a few feet in front of the lake.

“Interesting how?” Lance turned to Keith and raised an eyebrow.

“A bet. You interested?” Keith tilted his head and looked up at Lance as he tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

Lance smirked, “Hell yeah I am. What are the terms?”

Keith hummed and tapped a finger to his chin, “Loser has to take the winner out on a date.” He ducked his head to hide his blush from Lance. Lance laughed and nudged Keith.

“You really willing to make that bet?” Lance asked. Keith nodded hesitantly before looking up at Lance again. “Alright then, you’re on, pretty boy! I’m so going to find the giant squid and then you’ll be taking me out on our next Hogsmeade trip.” Lance grinned and pulled off his shirt. Keith watched in shock as Lance then proceeded to take off his sweats and boxers.

“W-what are you doing?!” Keith shrieked and averted his eyes.

“Uh taking off my clothes to jump in the lake, duh. Keep up, Keith.” Lance snorted.

Keith shook his head, “Y-you know, I was joking when I suggested you jump into the lake and see if there really is a giant squid, and I’m still not sure why you needed to take your clothes off to do this….” Keith’s hesitance shone through in his voice. “Plus… the mermaids and other magical creatures in there are going to see your junk and I don’t think they will appreciate that.”

Lance laughed, “Too late Keithy boy!” Keith looked up just in time to see Lance run into the water, completely naked.

* * *

Keith sighed and wrapped another blanket around Lance’s shivering form, “You’re really stupid, Lance.” He wrapped an arm around Lance and rubbed his arm to get him warm again.

“M-maybe so, bu-but I found the s-s-s-squid d-di-didn’t I?” Lance stuttered out through his chattering teeth. Keith rolled his eyes and shot Lance a fond look before moving them closer to the fire in the Gryffindor common room.  

“Yes you did and I’m very proud of you, but you’re really cold now. So, unless you want me to take you to Madame Pomfrey I would suggest shutting up and snuggling up with me so I can get you warm again.” Keith’s cheeks warmed, he never was the most subtle when it came to these types of things, but luckily for him, Lance only let out a chuckle and pressed into Keith’s side.

“Aw, y-yo-you do ca-care.” Lance gave Keith a big grin and a chaste kiss before curling back into Keith’s side. Keith’s blush flared, but he just smiled fondly and held Lance closer.

So maybe the two seemed like rivals to everyone else, Keith and Lance knew in their hearts that they couldn’t have been farther from that.


End file.
